L'abandon
by Ishimaru6
Summary: Les tourments malmènent à nouveau Juvia, perdu entre fatalité et rêve la fille de la pluie passe l'ensemble de ses journées et de ses nuits à attendre l'homme qui la hante, l'homme qu'elle aime désespérément. /!\ SPOIL CHAPITRE 424 /!\


Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous, je me présente, Dreenaeth, petite nouvelle au sein de la communauté . Aujourd'hui je publie un petit OS sur le fandom de Fairy Tail que j'ai rédigé très récemment quand j'ai eu un peu de temps suite à la lecture du chapitre 424 de FT. Texte très court d'environ 1500 mots, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je débute dans le monde de l'écriture et je ne demande qu'à progresser.

**/!\ Attention risque de SPOIL si vous ne lisez pas les scans. /!\**

**L'œuvre de Fairy Tail et ses protagonistes appartiennent entièrement à leur auteur, Monsieur Hiro Mashima.**

Bonne lecture à vous.

Dreenaeth

* * *

L'ABANDON

_Les tourments malmènent à nouveau Juvia, perdu entre fatalité et rêve la fille de pluie passe l'ensemble de ses journées et de ses nuits à attendre l'homme qui la hante, l'homme qu'elle aime désespérément._

* * *

Le fin espoir qui l'habite ne s'estompe pas malgré les heures et les jours qu'elle a passé là dans cette attente interminable. Espoir s'apparentant à une silhouette bien connu qu'elle projette dans son esprit par peur de l'oublie et peu importe qu'il s'agisse à nouveau d'une désillusion, Juvia sait à quoi s'attendre dorénavant.

Mais cette fois ci est différente des précédentes, elle ne se relèvera pas, elle le sait. Telle une litanie, son nom est murmuré, presque inaudible, prononcé avec respect. Une prière destinée aux cieux, espérant s'accorder leur clémence.

Chaque jour, religieusement, méticuleusement, graver en son sein l'image de l'homme qu'elle aime, émue jusque dans les tréfonds de l'âme par sa beauté et son courage. Emoustillée par sa gentillesse rarement divulgué. Juvia se complait à l'imaginer sous toutes ses coutures, comme elle s'en souvient, surtout n'omettre aucun détail.

La fille des mers prend alors conscience de sa propre perdition, le navire qu'elle mène s'échouant lentement contre les rochers qui lui hurlent sans discontinuer la terrible vérité qu'elle affronte chaque jour avec courage, mais obstinée elle coule un peu plus, s'enfonçant dans les abymes.

Alors que les jours passent les uns après les autres, se succédant sans faiblir, elle continue sa routine mortelle, comme une machine en veille, elle cesse de fonctionner en l'absence de son utilisateur. Coquille vide qui se contente de déambuler dans les rues du village où ils avaient élu domicile, à la façon d'un fantôme dépourvu de vie, machinalement jusqu'au fin fond du village, sur la petite place, la fée s'assoie et reste immobile jusqu'au couché du soleil. Ce n'est qu'une fois certaine que Grey ne rentrera plus au vu de l'heure avancé qu'elle vient se jeter dans les bras de Morphée, seulement quand ce dernier veut bien d'elle, cela reste rare, espérer que juste pour quelques heures elle puisse l'oublier. Ainsi Juvia se contente d'exister.

La pluie, comme sa peine s'abat sur le monde, elle l'enveloppe dans un halo de bienveillance, la vide de ses pensées et la soutient comme jamais elle ne l'a été par quiconque en ce monde. La pluie n'est pas fourbe mais compatissante et compréhensive, elle est sa compagne de toujours, constituant à elle seule son dernier recours.

Un chemin tout tracé, unique destinée pour une femme de sa teneur. Un purgatoire de solitude où la jeune femme erre perdu entre les limbes de rêves décousus, comme fragmentés qu'elle tente de rafistoler comme elle peut, à sa manière.

Son cerveau en pleine asphyxie la nargue, de même que son cœur meurtri, jouant avec elle, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée vidée de toute vie et remplies par la peine immense qui l'incombe. Ces organes lui font perdre la tête, se remémorant son odeur si particulière dont elle pouvait s'emplir discrètement lorsqu'il était à son côté. Elle s'imagine le voir chaque jour sortant de la salle de bain, sa serviette négligemment posé sur ses hanches, les joues rosis, comblé par la chaleur que lui a procuré le bain après le dur entrainement suivi juste avant. Ses pommettes s'étaient alors teinte d'une couleur vermeille et elle avait balbutié une complainte sur la tenue de l'homme tout en le fixant avidement. Comment ses yeux pouvaient se détourner d'une telle beauté après tout. Pure et viril, tout en simplicité. Lui qui avait paniqué s'était à nouveau engouffré dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, s'excusant faiblement, accentuant les rougeurs de la magicienne.

La femme de la pluie sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, scène récurrente dans leur vie passé à deux. Que faisait-il à présent ? Avec qui ? Le sourire s'estompe et le regard se durcit imaginant quelques potiches au bras du devil slayer puis elle secoua la tête. C'était vain.

Le désespoir a perdu son goût âpre, son palais s'y accoutumant avec le temps, ce n'est que question d'habitude. La fille de l'eau ne distingue plus rien, s'enfonçant dans ses souvenirs, ses pensées emplis d'utopies, vivant dans la joie d'un futur ensoleillé et éternel avec son aimé omettant la vie qui se déroule sous ses yeux débordant de larmes, noyés par le poids de l'abandon.

Sur ce banc la nymphe créé le futur auquel elle concède sa vie actuelle. Vivre ses scènes qui n'existent pas, l'odeur de Gray flotte autour d'elle, telle une aura fantomatique, comme si il était la avec elle, pour elle… Le chant des sirènes la dupe jusqu'à lui faire oublier sa propre existence tandis qu'elle s'enfonce davantage dans un néant sans nom. Elle se laisse dépérir pour construire son nouvel avenir sur des cendres de rêves. Cet état de transe constante éloigne de la turpitude et de l'infamie provoqué par la fuite de son amour.

Mais un jour contre toute attente les dieux semblaient avoir perçus ses appels désespérés, semblant jugés qu'elle avait suffisamment souffert, qu'elle méritait elle aussi ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bonheur, comme tout être avait besoin d'oxygène, elle avait besoin de Grey.

Inerte, en phase à de nouvelles hallucinations elle cru entendre son nom résonner à travers les rues étroites du village, consonance différente de celle qu'elle était habituée à entendre dans sa tête, suffisamment dissemblable pour la faire sortir de sa cage. C'est la que Juvia vit Grey accourir dans sa direction, n'en croyant pas ses yeux elle réfléchit à toute allure, ne saisissant pas la situation elle se jeta sur lui en criant un « Grey-sama » empreint d'émotion, la voix chevrotante. Elle fut stoppée néanmoins dans son élan par le bras et la voix de Natsu « Calmes toi ! Comment vas-tu ? ».

La surprise de Juvia fut sans égale quand elle constata la présence de Lucy, Wendy et des petits exceeds auprès du dragon slayer. Un retour à la réalité trop brutal pour elle qui avait perdu toutes ses forces, la fièvre la gagna sans tarder et elle se senti défaillir, perdant ainsi l'équilibre et sombrant dans le néant.

Elle pu échanger quelques mots avec ses camarades, pour leur faire part de la situation, avant se sombrer à nouveau dans des rêves démentiels ponctués de souvenirs bien trop réaliste, dans quel but. Elle était déjà bien assez meurtrie. Elle se souvint de ce qu'ils étaient durant leurs journées paisibles. De leur arrivés dans le village, au calme mais à la fois proche de la ville, parfait pour allier la tranquillité au travail. Ils s'étaient indubitablement rapprochés depuis la chute de Tartaros, l'heure des confessions a permis de délivré ses deux cœurs meurtris par les évènements passés. Ainsi ils avaient décidés de poursuivre leur route ensemble une fois la guilde dissoute, tout naturellement, elle n'avait nulle part où aller et il n'avait rien protesté, acceptant silencieusement sa compagnie. Elle était folle de joie. Les liens s'étaient resserrés, les blessures s'étaient refermées laissant comme trace d'existence de fines cicatrices apparentes à la surface du cœur et du corps pour ne jamais oublier. Ils profitaient de la vie qui s'était adoucit. Les jours s'enchainèrent ponctué par les gestes de la vie quotidienne, Juvia s'était entraîné d'arrache pied pour s'améliorer en cuisine pendant que Grey bricolait à gauche à droite pour rendre l'habitation plus chaleureuse. Ils s'entrainaient ensemble et travaillaient ensemble, devenant inséparable. Un bonheur total qui a finit par s'entacher avant de se dissoudre peu à peu. Puis un jour il était partit, sans prévenir, sans jamais revenir.

Malgré tout…

Ses alliés étaient venus pour elle, consolée et rassurée, un faisceau lumineux venait d'éclairer l'univers sombre dans lequel elle s'était enfermée, lui montrant le chemin à emprunter pour trouver la sortie de cet enfer. Elle n'était pas seule. Quitter l'obscur pour retrouver la sérénité, elle ne devait plus se cacher et vivre dans le passé. Elle avait confiance en cette main que lui avait tendue Natsu, sa promesse et ses paroles réconfortantes la ramènerait d'ici peu auprès de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant. Ce dernier reviendra et saura lui expliquer les raisons de sa fuite, oubliant la lâcheté dont elle-même avait fait preuve, elle saura lui pardonner. La fée en était certaine. Alors la vie reprendra son cours, cette trêve ponctuée de solitude s'estompera attribuant toute la gloire au quotidien à deux, aux jours heureux retrouvés.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.


End file.
